parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Betty part 5 - Iciclia Watches Betty Barrett
(Cut to Stiletto and Leatherhead, then Iciclia in background watching magic projection of Betty swimming.) *Iciclia/Ursula: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Stiletto! Leatherhead! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Jerry's undoing. . . . (Fade to the palace throne room where Betty is being admonished.) *Jerry/King Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Betty Barrett/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I - *Jerry/King Triton: As a result of your careless behaviour - *Chip/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behaviour! *Jerry/King Triton: - the entire celebration was, er - *Chip/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! *Sniffles/Flounder: But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this woodpecker came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and - *Jerry/King Triton: Woodpecker? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? *Betty Barrett/Ariel: Nothing - happened. . . . *Jerry/King Triton: Oh, Betty, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans! *Betty Barrett/Ariel: Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Jerry/King Triton: They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Betty Barrett/Ariel: I'm 12th years old - I'm not a baby anymore - *Jerry/King Triton: Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules! *Betty Barrett/Ariel: But if you would just listen - *Jerry/King Triton: Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear? (Betty leaves, crying.) *Chip/Sebastian: Hm! Youngers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Jerry/King Triton: Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her? *Chip/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Betty was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Jerry/King Triton: You're absolutely right, Chip. *Chip/Sebastian: Of course. *Triton: Ariel needs constant supervision. *Sebastian: Constant. *Jerry/King Triton: Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble. *Chip/Sebastian: All the time - *Jerry/King Triton: And YOU are just the crab to do it. (Cut to Chip walking down corridor.) *Chip/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong younger. (Sees Betty and Sniffles sneaking off and follows.) Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He barely makes it into cave and sees Betty's collection.) Huh? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts